


Не надо

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Не надо, — Коннор едва слышно просит впервые в своей кремниево-пластиковой жизни, заглядывая в чужие, полные какого-то необычного безумия глаза.
Relationships: Dante/Connor
Kudos: 4





	Не надо

— Не надо, — Коннор едва слышно просит впервые в своей кремниево-пластиковой жизни, заглядывая в чужие, полные какого-то необычного безумия глаза. 

Просит он тихо, почти умоляюще, пока сильная и уверенная рука скользит по его корпусу, спускаясь к талии. Безумие какого-то особенного сорта, которого никогда в жизни он не видел у обычных людей — а тех он перевидал немало за время работы в полиции — вынуждает привычные синапсы распадаться и образовывать новые связи, выстраиваясь в неведомое прежде чувство страха.

Коннор понятия не имеет, что сейчас происходит в голове у Данте Филлипса, который всего час назад числился подозреваемым, и которого было поручено найти лучшей ищейке их отдела.

Прошло всего шестьдесят минут, а мироощущение Коннора изменилось в корне и так, что у него нет никакой уверенности в том, что через другой равнозначный по протяжённости промежуток, время собственного функционирования не прервётся. Или прямо сейчас, пока чужая рука уверенно изучает его корпус так, что у Коннора есть реальное основание переживать за целостность металлопластика, предназначенного выдерживать нагрузку в несколько тонн.

— А я думал роботы-полицейские не сдаются, — задумчиво мурлычет голос над его ухом. Этот человек выше каждого, кого Коннор только встречал в участке, и ему хочется пригнуться, а колени сами по себе подламываются, заставляя думать о том, что с его системами не всё в порядке.

Всё не в порядке.

— Ну же, разве ты не хотел узнать немного больше информации, а? — продолжает уверенно Данте, и Коннор всерьёз опасается, что это существо вырвет ему руку — так сильно она заломлена за спину, а ток тириума туда практически не поступает, лишая его возможности нормально ею оперировать.

Перегрев всей системы ему не грозит, но вот утратить чувствительность конечности слишком легко, и новое открытие в виде уязвимости не помогает взять ситуацию под собственный контроль.

Шёпот становится нежнее и интимнее, и датчики на ушной раковине считывают прикосновение колкой бороды, когда подозреваемый выдыхает:

— Будь профессиональным фараоном, — мягкие губы касаются самого кончика уха, заставляя систему прочувствовать перегрев каждой оставшейся части, — не порти мне развлечение.

— Не надо, — повторяет Коннор почти отчаянно. Он совсем не хочет драться, когда шансы на победу меньше 40%, но, похоже, у него нет выбора — свободная рука спускается ниже, туда, где располагаются человеческие гениталии.

Встроенные системы реагируют так, как не должно — откликаются на каждый жест, на самое слабое прикосновение, опаляя рассудок ужасом и сладким томлением одновременно.

— Оппа, — довольно тянет голос сверху, и Коннор не выдерживает, окончательно теряясь в прикосновениях.

Он знает, что последует дальше — детектив Рид уже интересовался и не раз в самых неприятных формах, так что ему претит снова отвечать зачем его оснастили полным набором, и он делает отчаянную попытку вырваться — упирается ладонью в стену посильнее и отталкивает мужчину так, что они оба должны вписаться в противоположную.

Что-то идёт не так, и, вместо того, чтобы пролететь пару метров, Коннор чувствует, как его выбрасывает вперёд, и он падает лицом вниз, зато руки оказываются свободны.

«Перевернись» — велит система, и Коннор подчиняется так быстро, как только может, но этого всё равно недостаточно, потому что сверху уже оказывается подозреваемый, глядя на него льдисто-голубыми глазами и хищно растягивающий губы в улыбке.

— Неплохо, пластиковый мальчик. Но, уверен, ты можешь гораздо, гораздо лучше, да? Информация за драки — если ты заинтересован, то найдёшь меня в Лимбо-Сити. Там и обсудим, что не так с вашим славным Детройтом в последние дни. 

Зубастая насмешка заставляет Коннор инстинктивно напрячься, он вздрагивает, когда подозреваемый вышибает дверь, раскидывая подоспевших полицейских как назойливых мух и уверенно шагая к выходу. За его спиной появляется огромный меч, и Коннору, чёрт побери, до сладостной трясучки страшно.

Но он всё-таки хочет знать, что происходит с миром и откуда все эти ужасные твари в нём.


End file.
